


Связь

by fandom_Kings_2018



Series: 6_lvl_спецквест [4]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Есть особые связи, их непросто разорвать.





	Связь

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Связь  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 841 слово   
> **Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Мишель Бенджамин, Люсинда Вульфсон, Стюарт  
>  **Категория:** джен, канонный гет, можно увидеть канонный слэш, если знать, где смотреть  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Есть особые связи, их непросто разорвать.   
> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Задание:** ЗОНТ (Сонник)  
>  Примечания: 1. Нести в руках зонт — знак грозящих тревог и досады.  
> Видеть других под зонтами — предвещает Вашу великодушную помощь кому—то.  
> 2\. Таймлайн после 1-го сезона. Джек, Люсинда, Стью и часть гвардейцев сбежали из Шайло, прячутся, выживают как могут.

Каблучки часто стучали по плитам пола, порождая эхо среди высоких дворцовых стен. 

Платье в горошек мелькало, отражаясь в зеркалах, полированном камне, покрытых лаком дверях.

— Мишель, подожди! 

У поворота на главную лестницу Мишель, в последний раз взмахнув на бегу руками, наконец остановилась. Вернее, затормозила, скользя на гладком мраморе. 

— Я же говорила, что обгоню! 

Он удрученно покачал головой. Мишель глотала ртом воздух.

— Ты ещё не совсем выздоровела. 

— Вовсе нет!

На самом деле — да, он сам слышал, как доктор говорил об этом отцу. И бегает Мишель совсем неправильно, он уже пытался ей объяснять. Но Мишель улыбалась так радостно, что он счёл за лучшее не спорить и признать своё поражение:

— Ты победила. 

Улыбка сестры засияла с новой силой.

— Ничего, в следующий раз ты победишь, — великодушно пообещала Мишель. 

Нахмурившись, она ткнула пальчиком в предмет в руках Джека:

— Всё-таки потащил его с собой. Я же говорила, что не надо. 

Джек покрутил зонтик в руках. Это был детский зонтик, купленный по случаю в обычном магазине. Небесно-голубого цвета, с летящими по его куполу яркими оранжевыми бабочками. В последнее время бабочки были повсюду. Джек и Мишель не возражали, бабочки им нравились. Особенно Мишель. И свой зонтик она любила, но на этот раз брать его с собой категорически отказалась. Джек догадывался о причине. Любому опротивеет, если постоянно твердить, что он должен беречь своё здоровье. Но позволить сестре случайно промокнуть он тоже не мог. Сколько бы та ни повторяла, что это она тут старшая. Особенно после того, как он глупо позволил уговорить себя бежать наперегонки. 

— Он идёт к твоему платью. 

Выражение лица Мишель ясно дало понять, что она думает о тех, «кто ничего не понимает». 

— Не идёт! Не гар-мо-ни-ру-ет, — старательно выговорила она недавно усвоенное слово. — Ладно, побежали скорее. Успеем купить мороженое в фургоне на углу. 

Мишель потрясла зажатым в кулачке сокровищем и стремительно пошла дальше.

— Что? Какое мороже… Мишель, подожди.

Отец был в хорошем настроении и дал Мишель немного денег «на карманные расходы», но это не означало, что им можно уходить из дворца без спроса и есть мороженое. Особенно Мишель.

Да и кто их выпустит? Не может же она этого не понимать. 

— Мишель, мы мимо стражи не пройдём. 

— Это точно, — согласилась сестра и свернула в боковой коридор. 

Джек, обуреваемый мрачными предчувствиями, последовал за ней. Опыт подсказывал ему, что, если всё откроется, то одними нотациями дело не кончится. Во всяком случае, для него. 

Но пока им странно, неестественно везло. Служебный вход, которым они воспользовались, оказался совершенно пуст, и Джек почему-то совсем этому не удивился, хотя внутренний голос и шепнул ему: тут что-то не так. 

Первые капли дождя упали, когда они пересекали безлюдную дворцовую площадь. Джек раскрыл зонт. Укрывшись под ним, они добрались до нужного перекрёстка. 

Фургона не было. Джек смотрел на плотно сжатые губы сестры, и ему мучительно хотелось сказать что-нибудь утешительное, но слова не шли. 

Мишель молча забрала у него зонтик. 

Какое-то время она смотрела на пустой тротуар, где должен был стоять фургон, потом вдруг сказала голосом взрослой женщины: 

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Джек. 

Джек резко вдохнул и открыл глаза. Вокруг была темнота. 

— Плохой сон? — сочувствующе спросил Стью. 

Судя по направлению звука, он устроился у входа в палатку. 

— Не плохой, странный. Ты почему не спишь? 

— Выспался. 

Джек фыркнул, но спорить не стал. Успел убедиться, что в вопросах, которые Стюарт относит к его, Джека, безопасности, тот умеет быть невероятно упрямым. 

По-хорошему им вообще не стоило ставить палатки, но перспектива спать в мешках, а тем более на голой земле под открытым небом, его «коммандос» не прельщала. 

Джек устроился на боку и попытался снова уснуть, но в голову упорно лезли мысли о недавнем сне. 

О сестре он старался лишний раз не вспоминать. Всё равно поделать ничего не мог, даже не имел представления о том, где она.

«За поддержку, оказанную брату…» Он не мог поверить, когда узнал. Если бы Мишель его не то чтобы поддержала, а хотя бы не мешала, всё могло сложиться иначе. Возможно, намного хуже. Наверное, поэтому он и был не в силах сердиться на неё. 

Приснившийся зонтик действительно когда-то принадлежал сестре. Он был из числа товаров, которые государства, поддержавшие отца, поставляли в Гильбоа по дешевке, и был случайно замечен будущей хозяйкой в витрине простенького магазина. Матери он не нравился. Теперь Джек понимал причину: слишком «не по-королевски». Хотя во дворце они тогда ещё не жили. 

Мишель незадолго до того чем-то тяжело переболела. Её старались беречь. Если случалось бегать, Джек старался бежать медленнее, чтобы Мишель не приходилось бежать быстрее. Иногда она его обгоняла. 

Утром они вошли в деревню, и Лу встретила его на пороге дома. 

— Кое-что случилось в твоё отсутствие, — сказала она, держа в руках кувшин, из которого лила воду, пока он умывался. 

Традиция, которую она переняла у местных женщин и против которой Джек вначале просто не возражал, видя, что это приносит Лу радость, а позже даже нашел приятной. 

— Что-то с малышом? — спросил он, вытираясь протянутым Лу полотенцем. 

В последнее время тревога за малыша и Лу стала для него привычной. 

— С нашим малышом всё в порядке. Идём, тебе нужно увидеть самому. 

Джек пошел вслед за Лу вглубь дома. 

В кроватке рядом с их сыном спал ещё один ребёнок, крупнее и с обилием розового цвета в одежде. 

— Это от твоей сестры, — сказала Лу, протягивая ему письмо. 


End file.
